


Haze

by insomnia_writer



Series: Comforting Connor 30 Days AU [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gavin reed's tragic past, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_writer/pseuds/insomnia_writer
Summary: Gavin doesn't appreciate Hank and Connor's new friendship. Connor makes his statement to the Detroit Police Department.





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm really sorry im technically 25 minutes past yesterday but I moved into college today and made a lot of friends and was super busy. But here it is!!! This is a Gavin centered one, I really wanted to develop his story more. As always, I really appreciate your comments and kudos and I love you all!!!

To say that Gavin Reed didn’t like androids was an understatement. He would gladly line them all up and shoot them down one by one if he was given the chance, and pretty much everybody in the DPD knew that. It was probably why Fowler assigned him to this Android Fight task force. He was hopping that it would appeal to Gavin’s humanity a bit, cause him to feel pity for the fucking things, but so far it hadn’t been working.

Gavin couldn’t exactly say why he didn’t like androids. Maybe it was because they tried so hard to act human. It was inconvenient, if a person wouldn’t want to hear their human maid talking about how she was alive why would they want to hear it from a fucking machine?

Maybe he was angry that they took his job when he was younger. Before Gavin had joined the DPD, he worked as a busboy just trying to make ends meet. His mom was on disability and money to afford her medication and any money his dad brought in he drank or smoked or sniffed away. It wasn’t a pretty job, but it was a job nonetheless and some of the regulars who knew his situation even would tip him under the table. 

He was getting by just fine until his boss fired him because the restaurant was switching to a “fully automated wait staff”. That night on the way home Gavin stopped into a convenience store and beat the shit out of the android working behind the counter. It didn’t even fight back, until he tried to take money out of the register (then it swung a right hook and broke Gavin’s nose). Gavin broke the android, slamming its head hard against his knee until it fell to the ground and stomping its chest until his LED went dead. 

It was hard for a seventeen-year-old kid without a high school diploma to find a job, let alone when unemployment was at an all-time high. It didn’t help that his cousin was the one who invented the tin cans to begin with. He got rich and left the family without ever looking back.

Maybe he hated androids because he blamed them for killing his mother. After one took his job, his mom died since they couldn’t afford for her to take her medicine. What she was supposed to take thrice a day she could only take once a day. She didn’t last long. 

And maybe, just maybe he hated androids because he knew they were better than him. He felt threatened. Gavin had never accepted being weak, the accumulated scars on his body from various fights proved that. 

So, no, when Gavin watched Hank and Connor walk into the DPD, both of them in a seemingly good mood, he didn’t find it endearing. He didn’t feel relieved that the ‘victim’ was seemingly calm enough to now give a statement. Instead he just wanted to get this all over with, so he never needed to see the one of a kind android ever again. 

“You’re late Anderson” he grumbled, standing up from his desk. For the first time in years, Hank looked like he wasn’t completely pissed about having to be at work. Who gave him the right to look happy while Gavin felt just as miserable as always? “Hand it over. I’m taking its statement, it’s going to meet with some people from Jericho, and then it’s getting sent out for a psych eval”

Connor didn’t seem to like the sound of any of that, but Gavin didn’t really care, and Hank had no say in the matter. It wasn’t his case. 

“Come on, follow me” he ordered and Connor obeyed without question, looking down to the floor much like it had when it first came into the precinct the day before. It made Hank feel sick. “Okay so there are two ways we can do a statement. You can either recall everything you remember under oath, which will take a few hours, or you could consent to having a memory purge. Basically, you hold hands with one of our police androids and they record all your memories and upload them to be played in front of the court. That’s way quicker, it’s basically an automatic prison sentence, and you can be out of this place in thirty minutes”

“I would prefer the second option, if that is alright”

“Of course it’s alright, I wouldn’t have fucking brought it up if you couldn’t do it” Gavin scoffed and printed out the paperwork Connor would need to sign, and less than five minutes later they were sitting in a conference room, one of the station androids sitting across from them while the detective stood in the corner. “Let’s get a move on guys. I already explained all the important shit. Just do the thing”.

“My name is Jennifer” she smiled, “it’s all going to be okay. Just give me your hand”. Connor appeared to hesitate but held out his hand. They connected or interfaced or whatever it was called, and Gavin took a long drink of his coffee. It lasted maybe two minutes to transfer everything but when they broke apart Connor looked numb, staring at the center of the table with tears welling behind its eyes and fingertips shaking ever so slightly. He looked traumatized.

Gavin shook his head, no, they were machines. No matter what the law said they felt nothing and he was turning as soft as Hank if he believed anything otherwise. 

“Come on” he motioned for the android to follow him out of the room, but it just sat there blankly, “what are its stress levels at?” 

“20%” Jennifer responded. It was also being much more quiet than usual. The memories must be really bad this time “But he is not responding, dissociation is normal for people with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He is in a haze, so to speak”

“I fucking know PTSD” Gavin snapped “I know what it does to people”. His hand came up to his face and he rubbed his eyes tiredly “Just calm it down and bring it over to the Jericho people. I’ve done what I have to do”

So maybe Gavin hated androids because he was intimidated, but at least they were both traumatized by their past. In that sense they weren’t inferiors. They were equals.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave a kudo/comment if you did or if you really really enjoy this series then maybe consider recommending it to a friend. I love you all and stay safe <3


End file.
